Draco and Ron are the SHIZ and are here to serve
by harry and the potter
Summary: Ron and Draco, enemies and spandex wearing super badasses with style are forced to join together and defeat everyone who hates them.


Draco Malfoy ran a hand over his slick blonde hair, snapped his fingers and slid into the  
  
splits. The other students going to their classes either laughed meanly or gave him  
  
frightened looks as his many silver necklaces jangled merrily, and his spandex sparkled as  
  
light from a nearby window bounced off it. Draco was cool today, and he knew it. He  
  
walked with twice his normal swagger and smacked three girls' asses and one boy's, and  
  
only two of them hit him back. Yeah, Draco was good, real good. But a distant noise  
  
interrupted his satisfied thoughts, and he peered down the hall to see who mistakenly  
  
thought they were worthy enough to make noise in his presence. What Draco saw next  
  
shocked and insulted him: it was Ron. But this was no ordinary Ron. No, there was  
  
something very, very different, and Draco knew all too well what it was, having  
  
experienced it often himself. Ron was cool today, and Ron knew it, and even Draco knew  
  
it. His brilliant red hair shone like the sunset atop his huge black glasses. He not only wore  
  
spandex, he wore bright orange spandex, which contrasted with his electric blue platforms,  
  
and the boom box he carried on his left shoulder sent beats into every corridor. It seemed  
  
that Ron himself was electric today, and even Draco had to admit it. But Draco knew he  
  
himself was equally charged, and he knew that objects with the same charge repelled each  
  
other. This could get ugly. It was then that Ron seemed to first notice Draco. He slowed  
  
his steps and his nonchalant expression clouded. The two walked toward each other,  
  
noticing no one else, and came to a dead halt 4 feet apart. Ron pushed his glasses up on  
  
his head and raised one eyebrow scathingly. Draco jangled his chains and crossed his arms.   
  
"Hi." said Ron coldly.  
  
"Hello." said Draco icily.  
  
"You're looking sharp today." Ron commented threateningly.  
  
"As are you." Draco responded.  
  
"Are you really sure you want to get up in my business like that?" Ron put his hands on  
  
his hips and put one foot forward.  
  
"Don't go there." Draco said through gritted teeth as he spun round and clapped.  
  
"Was that a challenge?" Ron asked incredulously with a nimble leap into the air.  
  
"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." Draco kicked one leg up beside his head and held it there.  
  
"Don't cry over spilt milk, Malfoy." Ron said in his most deadly voice as he sprang into a  
  
back flip.   
  
"Will you two shut the hell up?" Ron and Draco both whipped around to see who would  
  
dare to contradict their supreme coolness, and saw the whole hallway standing in front of  
  
them looking really irritated.   
  
"You fools. Which one of you said that?" Draco glared around at the large crowd of  
  
haters.   
  
"No, seriously, you're really big losers, shut up and go home," said Goyle.   
  
"Did you hear that Weasley?" Draco asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah, Draco, I think I did." Ron answered.  
  
"You called me by my first name." said Draco.  
  
"So?" said Ron.  
  
"Nothing, it just, well, it means a lot to me, Ron."  
  
"Thanks, Draco. It's really nice to hear you say that."  
  
"How about we finish off these doubting dogs, dance-fighting style?" Draco said.  
  
"I think so. Definitely so." answered Ron. And with that, the two sprang into action.  
  
Batements became deadly kicks, jeters became head on attacks, turns became  
  
whirling death traps, and arabesques became unexpected back lashes. The two spun,  
  
lunged and leaped until every last member of the throng lay on the ground in shock at the  
  
amazing strength of Ron and Draco. After the two caught their breath, Draco turned to  
  
Ron and said, "Perhaps we are stronger together."  
  
There are some things you can't go through with someone without becoming  
  
friends, and being cooler than anyone else is one of them. 


End file.
